Unreality
by ice shredder
Summary: Emerald couldn't believe her ears. Did Cinder just ask me to put Merc in harm's way for the sake of the plan? Spoilers for 3x04. Hard T for slight sexual conduct at the end. Inspired by 'eight-of-pentacles' Merc/Emerald tumblr headcanons. Gemcutter one-shot. Enjoy!
**Title: Unreality**

 **Fandom: RWBY**

 **Author: ice shredder**

 **Disclaimer: not mine, all belong to RT and Monty Oum**

 **Spoilers/Warnings: top-heavy for 3x04 set right between the end of the doubles rounds and a few days before the finals. Possible start of a mini-series of Merc/Emerald moments inspired by** **eight of pentacles's** **tumblr headcanons. Hard T for slight sexual conduct at the end.**

 **Summary: Emerald couldn't believe her ears.** _ **Did Cinder just ask me to put Merc in harm's way for the sake of the plan?**_

.

.

"You're going to make me do _what?!_ "

Cinder Fall glared at her cocoa-skinned female subordinate. The trio were back in Cinder's dorm room for an impromptu meeting to discuss the next step in bringing Beacon to ruin and obtaining the second half of the Maiden's power. But they couldn't be gone long. The finals were a scant few days away and Emerald's attack of conscience wasn't helping the fire witch's testy mood.

"You heard me. In order for this to work, you need to cast an illusion that will make the crowd think Yang attacked Mercury on purpose so the Grimm will be drawn in by all the negativity."

Emerald couldn't believe her ears. _Did Cinder just ask me to put Merc in harm's way for the sake of the plan?_ Normally she wouldn't give this a second look but even a hardened thief like her had feelings. And the thought of putting the silver-haired butcher in an injury scenario-even though she'd seen his prosthetic legs take ungodly amounts of punishment in the past relatively unscathed-was making her feel a tad faint inside. _Especially_ when the plan involved that stupid blond bimbo of Team RWBY. _Please tell me I'm dreaming._

"Hey, Emerald. Turn the lights back on. Blank stare's creeping me out a bit."

She blinked out of her mini stupor at the male voice of her perpetually irritating partner Mercury Black. He lay on the floor with his hands laced behind his head freshly showered from their doubles match. Dark grey eyes watched her glazed expression a bit confused as to why she was suddenly acting so weird. _Is she actually...worried about me? Nah. Must be my imagination._

Cinder crossed one slender leg over the other as she sat on the bed. "I hope you're not having second thoughts my dear," she purred causing the younger girl to stiffen. "Everything we've worked towards hinges on your ability to alter the world's perception. And perception is everything."

It would do no good to continue protesting. Cinder would punish her if she continued to voice opposition. But she found her mouth operating against her will in a rare display of concern.

"With all due respect ma'am couldn't you use that 'alteration' you mentioned? I mean it's gotta be worth more than letting the bimbo break Mercury's leg on live televis-"

"No. I'm saving that for later. Don't ask me again. I will not repeat myself."

Mercury pushed up to his elbows. As fun as it was to tease his partner the assassin was capable of feeling something other than murder and mayhem. He needed to reassure the girl he was going to be just fine. And it was kinda cute she was expressing concern over his safety if only for a few brief moments.

He knew if she continued to push Cinder's buttons, she would wind up with bruises on her face and there would be no way to explain them to certain nosy little girls.

"It's gonna be okay Em. I've taken much worse. As in _Fall Maiden_ worse m'kay? A shotgun to the knee's nothing. I can handle it." When she shot him an _are you sure_ look he flashed her his trademark smirk, his grey eyes softened slightly for her benefit.

Emerald swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded. _Emerald Sustrai you will NOT cry in front of Cinder over this._

"Excellent." Cinder cooed, watching the pair's near silent exchange with avid interest. "You've made the right choice Emerald. See to it you play your part to the very end. Rest assured I would not entrust this task to anyone else but you and Mercury. By the time the dust has settled, we will have claimed what is ours. Get back to the fairgrounds. The next batch of fights start soon. I'll meet you there." With a flick of her ashen black mane, she dismissed the pair from the room.

"Yes ma'am."

"Got it."

As soon as the thief and the butcher stepped out into the bright midafternoon sunshine Emerald rounded on her partner.

"You better be sure about this Merc. A lot can go wrong-"

Without warning Mercury seized her by the belt buckle and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Startled the girl stood rooted to the spot. Mercury's lips were warm and soft and she gasped. The small opening was all the kicker needed to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Emerald felt her mind short-circuit. Mercury was _kissing_ her. In public. With his tongue exploring the inside of her gums. Uninvited.

She should push him away. Slap him silly and kick him in the balls for thinking he could invade her personal space so brazenly. But for some reason she couldn't summon the energy to follow through. Purely on instinct she fisted her hand into his silver locks and began battling for dominance.

But Mercury was stronger and all too soon he won out. He pushed her against the side of the sun-warmed building and began rubbing the palm of his hand against her jeaned crotch.

Emerald moaned into his mouth, clamping her hand around his wrist to lock it in place. Within seconds she was panting and hot and bothered and she needed him to go further.

"Merc," she whimpered biting her lip. "Please."

"Sure thing," the taller man's sexy whisper sent delicious chills racing through her body. "I'm gonna pull the stress right outta your body."

 _Oh my God, he makes that sound so incredibly hot._ Emerald thought as she melted under his skilled fingers.

"Then do it."

Next thing she knew his fingers were thrusting in and out of her most private parts and she felt her release building and building and _building-_

Mercury knew she was close. Hooded eyes drank in her lithe body bucking under his minstrations, sweat beading on her exposed cocoa skin he pumped his fingers harder until he felt her walls tighten and _then-_

Emerald's loud scream was muffled by his free hand so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention. Mercury waited till his partner came down off her sexual high before licking his fingers clean.

"Tastes like salted mint chocolate chip," he mused a wicked smirk curling the end of his mouth. "You'd better go back to the room and get cleaned up. It's almost time to teach Blondie a lesson."

Emerald leaned her green head against the wall feeling much more reassured. The thought of humiliating the blond bimbo on national television would now be a whole hell of a lot more palatable.

Mercury was going to be more than okay.

And she was going to change the world.

 **-end**


End file.
